


Private Tutor

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Teacher!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared needs to find a tutor for his kids.





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was running late, again. No matter how much support he got from the Ackles family and the Collins family and Cliff and everyone else on the show and his friends in Vancouver…he was still struggling.

Ever since Gen… Jared shook his head. He couldn’t think about that, not right now, not when he was trying to get the boys in the car to take them to their temporary day school in Vancouver.

Once Tom and Shep were strapped in to their seats in the car, Jared climbed in the driver’s seat as well. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the day school, hoping that his meeting would wait for him, despite his tardiness. 

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were in their classrooms and Jared was pulling up to the coffee shop where his meeting was supposed to begin ten minutes ago. He rushed into a parking spot and almost ran up to the door, sending a quick prayer that he hadn’t blown his chance.

As he walked in he looked around, patting the creases out of the front of his button up. The shop wasn’t terribly busy, but he was still unsure of who he was meeting. He decided he could take a moment to survey the crowd while he ordered a coffee: something he desperately needed.

There were only three people sitting at tables alone – a man with a laptop, an older woman knitting, and you. Jared could automatically nix the man – he knew your name, and knew he wasn’t meeting a guy. Now he just had to decide if he was expecting an older or younger woman, and he had no idea.

Jared stood at the counter waiting for his coffee and observed the older woman. She was knitting what seemed to be a sock, periodically sipping from the mug in front of her. Jared then glanced at you, seeing that there was a shoulder bag at your feet and a folder on the table in front of you – maybe a resume? He figured he’d give it a chance, so he walked toward you once he had gotten his coffee.

Before Jared could make a fool of himself, you saw him and stood. “Mr. Padalecki, I’m Y/N L/N,” you said, smiling and holding out your hand to shake his. Jared let out a relieved sigh that you took the first step of the introductions and shook your offered hand.

“Please, Ms. L/N, call me Jared,” he insisted, sitting in the chair across from yours.

You nodded, before responding, “Then you can call me Y/N.”

“Deal,” Jared smiled, and took a swig of his coffee. “So, Y/N, thank you so much for waiting. I’m sorry I’m late – the boys weren’t very cooperative this morning.” You nodded, before he began to backtrack. “Not that they’re problems – no, they just – um, they didn’t…”

“Jared, don’t worry. Boys will be boys, right?” you jumped in, seeing that Jared was trying to make an impression of a good father right from the start. “How about I tell you a little about myself, then you can ask me any other questions you might have?”

Jared nodded, relieved that you were so calm. “Sounds great, Y/N.”

You began your sales pitch, handing Jared the folder containing your resume, degrees, and recommendations. “So, as you know, I have a Bachelor’s degree in Elementary Education from a small school in Texas, and after teaching kindergarten and first grade in a public elementary school for three years I went back for my Master’s in Early Childhood Development at UT. I then taught for another four years before I had to move up here due to a family emergency.”

You took a breath, noticing that Jared was glancing through your paperwork, following along with what you were saying. “Since I’ve been in Vancouver, I’ve been a private tutor most of the time, also serving as a long-term sub for some friends in the district here. I’m still a certified teacher in Texas, and am also certified here for the Vancouver Public Schools.”

Jared put the folder down and looked at you as you finished speaking. He took a deep breath before speaking, “Y/N, everything you have told me is exactly what I’m looking for. You may or may not have seen on the news, but my wife –“ Jared swallowed and looked away before continuing. “My wife passed a little over a month ago, so my two boys have moved up here to live with me while I’m working. They were in a great school down in Austin, and I don’t want to remove them from enrollment down there. I’m hoping that we can work something out with the school that would allow you to communicate with their teachers, teach them here, and then whenever we’re back in Austin they could go to their school with no problems of being behind.”

You nodded your head, your heart breaking for Jared. You had seen online that Genevieve Padalecki had been killed in a hit and run in Austin, and you couldn’t imagine how horribly his life was right now. You didn’t have any private students at the moment, and when a principal friend of yours had asked your permission to send your resume to a private client, you had jumped on the idea. You couldn’t believe it when Jared had emailed you to meet and discuss a tutoring job, but it all made sense now.

“First of all, Jared, I am so sorry for your loss. Losing someone so close to you is horrible, and I hope that you and the boys are getting the help you need. Secondly, I would be honored to serve as tutor for your sons, just let me know when you want me to begin.” You gave Jared a small smile, which he was able to return.

“Thank you so much, Y/N. This really couldn’t be more perfect – I can’t believe there is a schoolteacher from Texas living up here in Vancouver, available for a job.”

The two of you sat there for a little while longer, drinking your coffee and talking logistics. You would need to get in touch with the boys’ school and teachers down in Texas and get the correct curriculum from them, meet the boys to get to know them, and set up a proper classroom somewhere in Vancouver. You decided that “school” could begin the following Monday, but you would come by Jared’s house soon to meet the boys and reconfigure one of the rooms in his house to work in.

The two of you left about an hour later, ready to begin this new chapter in the Padalecki’s lives, you included.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, you were able to contact the boys’ Austin school and discuss the situation with the principal, counselors, and teachers fairly easily and quickly. They were much more open to the idea of you teaching the boys than you expected, mostly because you had taught kindergarten and first grade in Texas previously, and your credentials still held up.

On Friday, a couple of days after your first meeting with Jared, you found yourself on the front porch of his house, ringing the doorbell. You heard giggling and running behind the closed door, smiling to yourself in excitement to meet the Padalecki boys. 

After a couple moments, the door swung open for you to see a casually-dressed Jared (jeans and a gray v-neck t shirt) holding Shep in his arms, whose face was covered in what looked like grape jelly.

“Y/N! Good morning!” Jared said, stepping back to invite you inside. You stepped in the house, admiring the décor and getting your bearings.

“Good morning Jared,” you responded, before continuing. “I’m guessing that somewhere under all that jelly is a little boy named Shep?” You got a giggle in response, before Shep wriggled out of Jared’s arms and ran into the house.

“Shep, when I get there you better be wiping your face off, mister!” Jared yelled after him, as he closed the door. “Sorry we’re a bit of a mess, we’re all still getting used to permanent life here in Vancouver.”

You nodded, “Not a problem. I hope I can help get things under control.”

The two of you stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, before Jared cleared his throat. “So let me show you the room I was thinking you could use as a classroom.” He began walking down a hallway to the left of the front entry, leading you into a large room with windows overlooking the side yard of the house. The room was mostly empty, save for a rocking chair in the corner and a small but wide bookshelf. “This was an extra office/bedroom that I just emptied of the big furniture, and I thought we could go out and get whatever furniture you’d want to go in here. Do you want to go shopping today to pick things out?”

You nodded, already making a mental list of the items you’d need. “Sounds good to me. Will the boys go with us?”

Jared smiled and began returning to the entryway, leading you to where the boys were. “Yep, they’ll come with. I figure it’ll be a good way for you to get to know them before you start teaching them.”

Jared led you to the kitchen, where you finally got to see Tom. He was sitting at a barstool finishing his breakfast (toast with jelly and a banana) and you noticed that _he_ was able to eat without it ending up all over his face. Shep was sitting next to him, trying his very best to wipe the jelly off his face, but mostly just smearing it around.

Jared went to help Shep as you stood across from Tom. “Hey Tom, I’m Ms. Y/N. It’s really great to meet you, finally!” Tom looked at you and gave you a small smile, before taking another bite of his breakfast.

Jared looked between you and Tom, giving you an encouraging look. “He’s shy,” Jared mouthed to you, and you nodded. “You boys finish up now, and we’re all going to go to the store with Ms. Y/N to set up your classroom.”

You leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Tom ate the last couple bites of his breakfast, hopped off his chair, and took his plate to the kitchen sink. Shep attempted to do the same, but Jared had to run interference when he almost toppled over after tripping on his feet. It was good being able to watch the family dynamic before you began teaching the boys, as you’d always found that private tutoring was much more than just teaching, it was also counseling and a little bit of babysitting as well.

Washed hands, tied shoes, and seat belts later found the four of you in Jared’s car, driving toward a furniture store nearby. It was more upscale than you would have chosen, but you understood that Jared and the boys had a certain lifestyle that was a bit fancier than yours, merely because of the difference in income.

After stepping only one foot inside the store, you knew that your hands would be full with Tom and Shep. They immediately went running in opposite directions, very excited about the prospect of sitting in _every single_ chair and couch in the whole store. You and Jared laughed at their excitement, and Jared went after Shep, quickly snatching him up in his arms (Jared’s long strides catching Shep’s small ones easily) and headed in the direction that you followed Tom.

Luckily, Tom understood the task for the day and was headed toward the children’s area of the store. By the time you, Jared, and Shep had caught up, Tom was sitting at a Tom-sized desk in a Tom-sized chair, with a Jared-sized grin on his face.

“Daddy, I want this one!” he exclaimed, happy to have found his new desk.

“Looks great, buddy,” Jared replied, setting Shep on the floor to explore the area. Tom’s eyes followed his brother as he walked through the aisles of desks and chairs, before he too got up to follow.

Within thirty seconds, Tom had plopped down into another chair, exclaiming again, “No, Daddy, _this_ is the one I want.”

You laughed, looking to Jared as you both realized that Tom was already going to be fickle about his learning accommodations. You decided to encourage the exploration, while being productive as well. “Tom,” you started, “How about we try every desk and every chair, and you pick your three favorites. Then Daddy will decide between those three?”

You looked to Jared as you spoke, hoping to get his approval as well. He nodded at you, happy that you were already getting his son to make organized decisions for himself. “You too, Shep,” you added, encouraging him to sit at the desks as well.

As the boys sat down at their first desks, you fished some post-it notes from your purse. You were always prepared, often carrying a large bag as a purse with tons of random school supplies in them. You handed red and yellow post-it stacks to Tom, and blue and green post-it stacks to Shep, telling them to put the red or blue ones on the desks they liked, and the yellow or green ones on the desks they didn’t like. Once they understood the instructions, they were clearly on a mission. You and Jared sat in two adult-sized office chairs overlooking the entire section, letting the boys work their way through the area.

“You’re a genius, Y/N,” Jared commented, but you shook your head at him.

“No, Jared,” you disagreed. “Not a genius – just a teacher.” The two of you shared a smile, before looking back at the boys.

“So tell me, Y/N, what other ridiculous things do you have in that purse of yours?” Jared teased you, making you laugh.

You glanced down at the purse in your lap. “Just normal things, of course. Fruit roll-ups, pencils and pens, a mini-stapler, a couple small writing pads, my car keys…”

Jared barked out a laugh at your seemingly-serious list, thinking you were joking, but quickly seeing that you were completely serious when you offered him a fruit roll up. He took it gratefully, as he hadn’t eaten breakfast in the rush of the morning.

“I’m going to go look at some other adult-sized things and options for the walls, if that’s alright with you?” you asked, hoping that your group could multi-task. Jared gave you a thumbs up as his eyes followed his sons around the area, and you walked toward another part of the store.

You quickly found a rectangular table with adjustable legs that would be handy for any larger projects, a small desk for you, and a dry-erase board that you could hang on one wall. You also found a small circular rug to put under the rocking chair and a few large floor pillows for a reading area. You found a shelf that would hold bins of supplies, and added that to your list.

Thinking those items would suffice to begin your classroom, you made your way back to the Padaleckis. By the time you returned to them, the boys had followed your instructions and chosen their three favorites, which Jared was inspecting for price and availability with a sales clerk.

“Ms. Y/N, Ms. Y/N,” Tom exclaimed, running toward you when you were near enough. “Come look at my favorite desks!” Tom grabbed your hand and led you around the area, showing you how well he fit into his three choices. You nodded your head encouragingly, praising him for his decision-making skills.

“My turn, Tom!” Shep said as soon as the third desk had been seen. “Come see mine, Ms. Y/N!”

Once more, you allowed yourself to be led around the area by Shep’s hand, praising him as well. After you had been given the tour, Jared motioned you over to talk with the sales clerk.

You gave him the ‘just a moment’ hand signal and leaned down to be eye level with Tom and Shep. “Okay guys, while Daddy and I talk with this nice man, will you go to that area right there and find something nice for Daddy to put in his study? Hold hands and stay together, please, and be on your best behavior!” The two boys nodded, grabbing hands and walking calmly down the aisle to the area you indicated.

You watched them go for just a moment before turning and walking over to Jared. “Um, are they gonna be okay?” Jared asked skeptically.

You nodded. “Of course, Jared. They’re on a mission. Little boys are great at completing missions.” 

Jared continued to look at you for a moment, trying to figure out what you were up to, before he shook his head and motioned to the sales clerk. “Jonathan here is getting our numbers together, and will load up a truck to deliver all the items this afternoon. Did you figure out what else you wanted?”

You held out a small pad of paper (from your purse, of course) on which you had written item numbers and short descriptions of all the things you had chosen for the room. “That’s all I will need for the time being.”

Jonathan took the pad and reviewed the items, nodding his head as he read through it. “Thanks so much for being so organized. I’ll get this tallied up and meet you all at the register.” He hurried off to the front of the store, leaving you and Jared to gather Tom and Shep.

As you walked, Jared spoke. “Y/N, thank you so much for coming today. It would have taken me and the boys hours to choose furniture and everything, and here we’ve done it in only one hour! It’s amazing how great you are with them, and you only just met!”

You brushed off his compliment, “No problem, Jared. Working with kids is what I do, and you hired me because you know I’m good at it. I’m happy to help, and I’m excited to start teaching those smarty-pants.”

The two of you reached the section that you sent the boys to, and you saw their heads about twenty feet in the area, half-hidden from view by a large decorative plant.

“Tom, Shep, time to go!” Jared called, getting the boys’ attention. Their two little faces looked your way, smiling when they saw you.

“Ms. Y/N, can you come here?” Tom called back, before adding, “Daddy, stay where you are!”

You smiled at Jared as he huffed, crossing his arms. “I got this, Jared,” you consoled, before you walked toward the boys. When you got to where they were, you saw that they had a beautifully carved wooden picture frame in their hands, and were holding it out of sight of their father.

“Ms. Y/N,” Shep whispered. “We want to get this for daddy, and we want to make a picture to go in it, but we want it to be a surprise. Can you hide it for us?” Tom nodded his agreement, and you smiled, eyes beginning to water from the sweet attitude the boys had adopted.

“Of course, boys. I’d be happy to help you with your surprise.” You took the frame from them and put it behind your back, before nodding your head to encourage them to head back to their dad. “Jared, I’ll meet you up at the front, okay?”

As Tom and Shep got to Jared, he picked Shep up and took Tom’s hand, looking at you curiously. “Okay…” is all Jared responded before Tom began dragging Jared by the hand to the front of the store until he looked away from you. 

You took the frame to the other section of registers, purchasing it quickly and having them wrap it and put it in a large bag. You made your way back to the front where Jared was putting his wallet in his pocket, having finished paying. He looked at you curiously again, eyeing the bag in your hand. You shook your head at him and took Shep’s offered hand to lead him out to the car.

The four of you decided to stop for lunch before heading to Target to get generic school supplies – paper, pencils, expo markers, etc. The shopping trip was successful and everyone was tired by the time you got back to the Padalecki house around 3, so you helped Jared put the boys down for an afternoon nap. You smiled as they insisted that _you_ read them a short story, Jared pretending to be offended but actually loving the fact that the boys were already so attached to you.

Once they were satisfied and at least _pretending_ to be asleep, you and Jared went back out into the living room. You hadn’t even settled down onto the couch before the doorbell rang and Jared left you to see who it was.

You heard Jared call for you to come to the front a moment later and you went to the door to see that the furniture was being delivered. “Y/N, can you be in the room and guide the guys where to place things as they bring it in? I’m gonna help out here.”

“Sure thing, Jared,” you responded, heading back to the room. After about thirty minutes of pointing for placement and thanking the delivery men, the room was somewhat put together. The shelf you had chosen needed to be assembled, so you began unpacking the box and organizing the pieces. 

You had just begun fitting parts together when Jared came in, eager to see how the room was coming along. “Do you have a Phillip’s head screwdriver?” you asked him, hands full with shelf parts.

Jared pivot-turned at your question, throwing a “Be right back” over his shoulder at you. Moments later Jared was back at your side, working with you to build the shelf in no time.

Once that was put together, you began placing the furniture pieces in their final places and Jared brought in the Target bags of supplies. As you put everything in its place, Jared hung the whiteboard on the wall.

Only about an hour after putting the boys down for their nap, your new classroom was set up. You and Jared looked around the room, happy with the way it all turned out. The final touch was bringing the textbooks mailed from Texas in from your car, setting them on Tom and Shep’s desks and putting the teachers editions on your desk.

You and Jared high-fived to celebrate a job well done before heading back to the living room to wait for the boys to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning found you back at the Padalecki house, ready to start your first day of school with the boys. Jared was going back to work while you were teaching Tom and Shep, so it would feel like a real school situation with no parents. You preferred private tutoring that way, as parents often wanted to hover or be involved with the learning, which went completely against the idea of having a private tutor, in your opinion.

The boys were finishing breakfast when you arrived and Jared promptly answered the door, looking a little down. The two of you stepped inside the house and stopped in the foyer to go over the day’s plan.

“So I’m getting picked up in about fifteen minutes, and I’ll be on set until 5,” Jared reviewed. “You obviously don’t have to be teaching that whole time, there’s food in the frig for lunches, take whatever you want.” He rubbed a hand over his face before continuing, “The guys usually want an afternoon snack, so that’s alright as well…” Jared turned his head to look in the direction of the kitchen, face somewhat scrunched up.

You knew something was bothering him, and although you had only known Jared for a week (not even), you couldn’t handle him acting like this without helping. “Jared,” you began tentatively, “What’s bothering you?”

The small smile you offered him gained you a deep sigh in return. “It’s nothing, Y/N…”

You tilted your head in your ‘I don’t believe you’ look, and Jared scuffed his feet. “It’s going to be a rough day for me,” he said to the floor, running his fingers through his hair to get it away from his face. You waited for him to continue. “It’s my first day back on set since…”

You realized the end of that sentence and his downhearted behavior suddenly made perfect sense. Instead of trying to think of something to say to make him feel better (because really, there wasn’t anything you could say that would make him feel better…), you simply asked, “Can I give you a hug, Jared?”

Your question caused him to look up at you with slightly watery eyes, and after seeing the sincerity in your features, he nodded. You took a step toward him and opened your arms, which he gratefully received. The two of you stood there for a moment, loosely hugging, before you felt Jared slump against you, taking all the comfort you were offering.

You rubbed his back like you were consoling a child, doing your best to just be there for him. You thought you heard a couple sniffles coming from him, but didn’t want to bring it up in case he was embarrassed.

A couple minutes later (and a few deep sighs of Jared collecting himself), he squeezed you one last time and stepped back. You noticed that his eyes were red, but he quickly rubbed them and turned away. “Thanks, Y/N,” he said quietly, and you hummed in response.

“Alright, mister, you need to get ready to leave. Don’t worry about us, we’re going to have a great day!” you tried to reset the atmosphere between the two of you to a more positive one, and you could see the relief on Jared’s face. You patted Jared’s shoulder twice as you walked by him and to the kitchen, saying a hearty good morning to the boys as you mussed their hair.

Jared walked in a few paces behind you, stopping at each of his sons to give them a kiss on the top of the head and a “Be good for Ms. Y/N” before his ride was honking outside.

“See y’all this afternoon!” Jared waved, smiling at his sons and giving you a small nod of thanks, before heading out of the house.

Once he was gone, you turned to Tom and Shep. They were on the last couple bites of their breakfast, but were both looking closely at you to see what would happen. “Okay boys, here’s the gameplan. Finish eating your breakfast and we’ll clean up in here. Then we’re going to work on reading and writing for a couple hours this morning, and math in the afternoon,” you paused as they groaned at the mention of actual schoolwork, before continuing. “I thought that we could do a fun science project before lunch, if you won’t get too grossed out-“

“Something gross? Cool!” Tom interrupted you, making you laugh.

“Yep, something gross. And _then_ , I thought after lunch we could also do your art project for your dad. Sound good?” Both boys nodded, and you encouraged them to finish their breakfast.

You quickly went to the classroom, setting out Shep’s lettering pages and Tom’s short story that you’d be beginning the day with. By the time you had done that and gotten back to the kitchen, the boys were obediently putting away their dishes, Tom standing on a stool in front of the sink, rinsing them off before handing them to Shep to put in the dishwasher.

You monitored them quietly, noticing how well the boys worked together. Hopefully you could use their closeness in your teaching, and encourage them to push each other to learn even more.

Fifteen minutes later found you and the boys working on school work. Shep was using crayons to trace and free-write all of his letters, showing you his fine motor skills and being semi-successful.

Tom was reading to you, sounding out words and feeling successful as you barely had to help him. Once he was done with the story, you gave him the task of re-writing it, changing one aspect of the storyline for creativity _and_ making him practice letters.

Your morning went smoothly, and you quickly got through your curriculum for the day in reading and writing. Shep especially enjoyed using play-doh to spell out all of your names, as well as ‘Daddy’ and ‘Uncle Jensen’. You smiled at his enthusiasm, and allowed him to leave the play-doh letters out on the table for him to show his dad when he got home.

Your ‘gross’ science fair project before lunch had you moving to the kitchen, using the counter as your easy-to-clean-up location. You gathered the necessary ingredients for your project: flour, water, bowls, and different colors of food coloring. Before you began, you put aprons around their little bodies, knowing that they would get messy.

You showed the boys how to create dough from the flour and water, and allowed them to form balls of dough themselves. The two of them stood on their step-stools, getting their hands, arms, and faces dirty with the mixture.

Once they had created multiple balls of dough, you offered them the droppers of food coloring, tasking them to figure out how to create colored dough, both primary colors and secondary colors.

The project had the boys laughing and learning, and that was the most important thing for you. You took a few pictures as they went along, planning to have them create a step-by-step posterboard for review.

After they’d dyed all of their dough (and played with it all as well), you ushered them to the sink to wash their hands. You washed off the counter, putting the dough balls onto paper plates to save for later.

The three of you worked together to make lunch – sandwiches, chips, and pickles with apple juice – before sitting down at the table to eat. During this break from school, you learned more about the boys, heard about their friends in Austin, and got a small glimpse into their feelings about their mom being gone. You could tell that they knew that she was gone, but you weren’t sure if they realized that she truly was never coming back. They were sad, but still too young to truly understand.

Once lunch was cleaned up, you went back to the classroom to work on math. You set Shep up to use building blocks to add things together, working along with a video math lesson you liked from online. Meanwhile, you and Tom sat at his desk to start working on written math problems, using small blocks to assist.

After an hour or so of math, you stopped the math lesson and got out the wooden frame that the boys had bought at the store on Friday. You set it on the larger table, before turning to them and asking, “So what did you guys have planned for this?”

Tom and Shep looked at each other, before Tom replied, “We’ll take care of it. Can you just cut us a piece of paper to fit in there, and get us out the colored pencils?”

You nodded and did as he asked, happy that they were taking charge of their art project for their dad. While you set things up, Tom went into another room to get something they were presumably using for their art project. You left them to it and sat at your desk, reviewing the work you had done today and looking at the plan for tomorrow. This job was pretty easy for you, as the curriculum was being planned by the teachers in Austin – all you had to do was implement. You did want to adapt the plans a bit since you only had two students, but it was quick planning.

After letting them work for about thirty minutes, you went back over to the boys. You teared up a bit when you realized that they were creating their own drawing of one of Jared and Genevieve’s wedding pictures, adding themselves into it as well. It was one of the sweetest things you had ever seen a 3- and 5-year-old produce, and their drawings weren’t half bad.

You patted each of them on the back encouragingly, saying softly, “That’s really nice, boys. Your dad will love it.”

They smiled up at you and you smiled back, before stepping away again to let them finish. You sat in the rocking chair and pulled out your book, sitting to read as they finished up.

Not too much longer passed before they called you over to see the finished product. You nodded again, before flipping the page over and writing the date in one corner, asking them to sign their names on the back. You then helped them put it into the wooden frame, propping it on the table for them to admire their work.

“Perfect,” was all Tom said, and Shep repeated the word as well. You smiled, the three of you sitting admiring the drawing for a minute, before you broke the silence.

“Well I think that was a good school day, guys. Time for a snack?” you asked, and both boys nodded.

The three of you went to the kitchen to get goldfish and apple slices, munching happily. When you finished snack, you and the boys sat on the couch and turned on Signing Time, a show you knew that the boys watched sometimes. The three of you sat there signing with the show, you being reminded of the language and the boys learning.

When you had finished an episode of that, you pulled up Dinosaur Train, and that’s what you were watching when Jared got home. He walked into the house to see you in the middle of the couch, one boy under each arm. He leaned against the doorframe and gave you a small wave, patiently waiting until the boys noticed he was home.

Tom noticed first, jumping up and running to him, an excited “Daddy!” coming from his mouth. Jared stooped down to give him a hug hello, and extended his other arm to welcome Shep into the hug as well. You stood up, heading over to the trio to say hello as well.

“Tom, Shep, why don’t you go get what you made for your dad today while I tell him all the things we did?” you suggested, and the boys ran out of the room. “It was a great day, Jared,” you began, before giving him the bullet point version of the things you did. By the time you finished, Tom and Shep had walked back into the room, holding the frame behind their backs.

You motioned them to hand it over, and Tom explained. “Daddy, this is what we made you today for art. We know you miss mommy, and we do too, so we made this for us to miss her less.”

Jared took the picture from their hands, admiring it as a tear slipped from his eye. “Thanks, boys. Love you so much.” He kneeled down once more and gathered his sons in his arms, squeezing them tight. You smiled at the sweet gesture of the boys, and turned to gather your things, giving them a private moment.

As you turned back, Jared nodded to you. “Thanks Y/N. Sounds like y’all had a great day. See you tomorrow?”

You smiled, “See you tomorrow Jared. Bye guys!” You high-fived both boys and headed to the front door, waving before you closed it behind you.

You could tell that this private tutoring job would be a special one, and you couldn’t wait to continue working with the Padalecki boys – all three of them.


End file.
